New Dream Part I
by Rhazhah KetsuekiBara
Summary: The anticipated follow up series to Shattered Dream. Joey wants kids and Darren isn't about to refuse his husband such a heartfelt desire. But just how will they go about it and what lies in store for our lovers once the dream comes true? Read and Review. Don't like, don't read. Yaoi. Joey.
1. Chapter 1

**I in no way shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters/locations/etc. I do not make any profit from this story.**

 **I own all copyright to the OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, Trin and the OC children that will be featured in this story.**

 **This story is rated M for language, adult situations, and some sexual content.**

* * *

 **Ch I**

Darren and Joey once more stood down in the little temple to Leviathan that the prince had set up under his manor. It'd been a few days since Joey's rather odd request and they both had taken some time to think it over. Honestly, Darren did see the appeal of sire offspring, heirs. And the idea of a child sharing their genetics was far more appealing than adoption. While they had discussed the idea of a surrogate, eventually Joey decided that since he is Darren's husband, he should be the one to carry any child they had together. So that left Leviathan as their only option.

After invoking the goddess, the two waited until she had taken on her naga form and bowed in greeting. "You may rise boys," she said, slithering around them. "What brings you back to me so soon?" Half a year for a deity was of course but a blink of an eye.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Darren was a touch nervous about how to go about asking this. "Goddess, Joey and I were wondering if... if..."

"If you could make it so I get pregnant," Joey finished, a little amused by his husband's sudden nervousness. Normally Darren was so sure about everything, so strong. It was quite cute to see him flustered like this.

"So you two want to have babies the old fashioned way do you?" Leviathan asked with a grin. "Why my dear prince, I never knew you were so kinky as to want to impregnate another man."

Only she could get such an embarrassed reaction from Darren. He was blushing a deep red before he cleared his throat. "It's what we determined would be the best option for us. Or rather, Joey didn't want anyone else to be carrying our child."

Leviathan looked at them both for a moment and then smiled. "What you ask of me is surprisingly easy for a creation deity like myself to pull off. And you'll give me plenty of payment for this boon by watching you two go through the joy of parenthood, both the ups and downs of this particular venture. All you have to do now is do what you naughty boys do best. Of course, as with any pregnancy this could be hit and miss. You won't know for at least four weeks after conception that it's taken hold. So my advice, go at it like rabbits."

Darren sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Leviathan would word it like that. She could be such a pervert sometimes. And he knew this from firsthand experience ten milliennia ago. "If that's what must be done, I'm sure Joey and I are up to the task," he said finally, pulling the blond against him.

"Well then off you two," she said with a chuckle, ushering them towards the stairs. "Go off and get rebuilding your people my dear prince."

* * *

When they finally made it back up to their bedroom, Darren leaned against the door after he closed it. "I didn't think she'd be quite that enthusiastic. Not that I was expecting a rejection of your offer, _imora_ , but the level of her eagerness surprised me a bit."

"Don't worry about it," Joey said as he wrapped his arms around Darren's neck and pulled the prince's head down for a little kiss. "What's important is that she granted our wish. Now what say we get to the fun part- making the baby?" Lowering his arms, Joey took Darren's hands in his and began guiding him back towards their bed.

With a grin, Darren stopped Joey for a moment. "You're right my love. I shouldn't dwell on such things. Let us merely enjoy what we've been given." Wasting no more words, he peeled Joey's shirt up and off, tossing it aside. Even as he lowered his head to kiss and nibble at the blond's neck, Joey was attacking his own shirt, yanking the buttons apart to expose Darren's muscles.

The prince shrugged his shirt from his shoulders and he tossed it aside as well before lifting Joey up and tossing him onto the bed. Looking at the already tousled appearance of his husband, Darren began hastily undoing his belt, suddenly all too eager to free the thick shaft that was straining against his slacks.

Joey bit his lip as he watched Darren undressed. The gods had greatly blessed the man in form. From the top of his head to that drool inducing cock, to his feet. When Darren crawled onto the bed and began unzipping Joey's pants with his teeth, the youth thought he might just come from that sight alone. Of course, he nearly did when his husband took his cock into his mouth, taking him to the hilt in one stroke.

Darren savored the taste of Joey's manhood for few minutes, teasing him with long, slow suckles and licks to work him up into a fervor. Finally, he broke off and crawled up to kiss Joey. They moaned into each other's mouths, one hand fisting in Joey's blond locks as the younger male dug his nails into Darren's scalp. It wouldn't be the first time Joey had made him bleed a little. They both bore slight scars from how intense their passions ran for each other.

When he managed to break away from Joey's mouth so they could breathe, his teal gaze lowered to take in the sight of Joey's kiss swollen lips. He could actually see slight bruises forming already from just how hungry for each other they were. No doubt his bore the same signs of trauma. "Roll over my love," he said, the lyrical quality of his accent lost to a husky layer of need.

Such a simple command, but it promised such a glorious mix of pleasure and pain that Joey certainly had come to crave from Darren. And his prince always delivered on that. Ever since that punishing encounter in Darren's study shortly after Seto's death, Joey found that he much preferred being taken raw, with no prep whatsoever. Something about the roughness just made him swoon. So he eagerly rolled onto all fours, keeping his chest against the mattress as he lifted his rump into the air, ready to receive his husband.

What had he truly done in his life to deserve such a man like Darren? Yeah, for the most part he'd been a good kid, save for a little bullying early on in high school. But when it came down to everything he and his friends had done, all the tournaments and all the world saving, he'd always come in second or third. It always boiled down to him, Seto and Yugi defending the planet and he'd always been first to fall among them. So how did he now find himself wed to this man who constantly looked at him as if he were the only person in the world who mattered?

Those few thoughts of inner contemplation were shattered into nothingness as Darren's shaft drove fully into Joey's tight body. No matter how often they'd done it, nothing ever completely prepared him for the penetration or the cold of the metal that Darren sported on his member. He cried out as his husband gave him no quarter, fisting the sheets under him from the ferocity of Darren's thrust.

He looked back over his shoulder to take in the sight the ancient prince presented. His muscles corded with tension as he drove into Joey over and over, sweat slickening his skin and plastering that teal hair to his flesh, eyes clenched shut, teeth gritting from his own sheer force. Darren was utterly beautiful, his makeup running, exposing those delicious tattoos that marked his body. Joey could just make out that silver serpent tail poking up.

Both lovers were soon quickly lost in the pleasure of their act, growling and moaning. Sweat dripped from their bodies, staining the bedsheets under them. Darren was leaning over Joey, length locks of his teal hair falling from his shoulders and sticking to the amber eyed beauty's sweaty back. Finally, Darren dug his nails into the sides of Joey's hips and gave one last thrust, grunting like a beast as his cock erupted inside his husband. A similar cry from Joey issued as he spent onto their bed, adding to the stains.

Joey's body gave out first and he collapsed onto the bed, the motion forcing Darren's softening shaft from him with a wet popping sound. Luckily, Darren didn't fall atop him, but instead managed to fall to the side. Much as Joey loved Darren, the man was surprisingly heavy. He sighed happily when he was pulled against his husband's chest, and quite enjoyed the sight of those firm pecs coated in sweat. He couldn't stop himself from licking a few beads of the salty moisture from the prince's nipple.

A shudder ran over Darren's body at that contact. And despite just having finished an orgasm, he could feel himself hardening already.

Looking up at Darren's face with wide amber eyes, Joey whispered, "Already?"

"I'd imagine it's Leviathan's doing, though your utter perfection after you're freshly fucked isn't hurting." Curling a finger under Joey's chin, Darren smiled softly down at his lover's flushed face. "And she did say we should go at it like rabbits. Who are we to deny the gods?"

* * *

Several weeks went by and Joey honestly thought he was going to die within the first fortnight of receiving Leviathan's blessing. Every spare moment he and Darren had seemed spent locked together, going repeatedly at furious paces. But after about two weeks their almost insatiable desire seemed to die down a little. They still enjoyed each other frequently, but not quite as brutally or as often. It led Joey to believe that maybe their child had taken root inside him.

So he'd bought a few at home pregnancy tests today and had followed each one to the letter. Sitting in the bathroom, he waited for the results to show, growing impatient even though it only took a moment. Finally, the timer he'd set went off and he shot off the toilet, looking at the tests lined up along the sink...

* * *

Darren sipped at his chicory coffee while looking over cost reports for his company over the last quarter. It was all routine, nothing out of the ordinary so he was honestly a touch bored. Just as he was rubbing his eyes with his middle finger and thumb, Joey strode in, looking rather flushed. "Joey? Are you alright?" he asked, rising from his chair.

Instead of answering, Joey tossed the pregnancy tests onto Darren's desk. Frowning, the prince looked down at them. His brow furrowed as if he didn't understand. Then he examined them again and his teal eyes widened. "Does this mean..." He looked up at Joey, who broke out into a grin and nodded.

"We're going to have a baby!" Joey exclaimed. He laughed as Darren came around the desk and swept him up into those strong arms, spinning him in a circle. When the spinning stopped, the kissing started and he thought for a moment they were going to go at it again on Darren's desk, but the prince broke away.

"We'd best tell everyone now so it's not so much of a shock later," Darren said, reaching for the intercom.

"You tell the guys here, I gotta go call Yugi. He'll be pissed if he hears about it secondhand." At Darren's nod, Joey ran back up to their room and grabbed his cell phone, dialing Yugi to tell him the good news.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in Yami's office watching his husband going over some business before they left for the day. Unlike Seto, Yami left a good deal of business to the board he'd personally hired so he wouldn't become a workaholic and miss out on his family and friends. It was part of what had driven Seto to such a dark place in his final years.

Just as they were about to get ready to leave, Yugi's cell rang. "It's Joey," he told Yami and stepped out into the hall to take the call. "Hey Joey, what's up?"

His large violet eyes widened as he listened to what his best friend had to say. "Are you sure?" When he heard the confirmation, his jaw almost dropped. Joey was going to have a kid? Before they could continue, Yami stepped out into the hall. "Listen Joey, I got to go, but I wanna hear more about this later. Bye." He hung up and rushed over to Yami, latching onto his husband's arm.

Dipping his head down to give Yugi a peck on the lips, the pharaoh smiled. "So what did Joey want to talk about?"

"Oh, he and Darren are going to have a kid," Yugi said, purposely wording it in such a generic wording.

"So they're going to adopt?"

"No."

"Oh, they're getting a surrogate?"

"Wrong again."

"Then how..."

"Seems Leviathan granted them a wish that allowed Joey himself to get pregnant. Just found out a few minutes ago." Looking at the look of shock on his lover's face, Yugi bit his lip and he blushed a little, nervous about his next words. "Yami, what would you say if I wanted kids too?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well here it is, the long awaited start of the story that, if the comments for the end of Shattered Dream are any indicator, you have been drooling for. Now, this is going to be a trilogy as well. The first part will cover pregnancy and the first year or so. Part two will have the kids a few years older, and then part three will follow in the same way.**

 **Darren: I'm just glad you kept it wholesome and didn't give Joey female genitals or something like that.**

 **Author: What in the hell are you talking about? I just wrote that a young man got pregnant by having butt sex with another guy. How is that wholesome?**

 **Darren:... Good point.**

 **Author: Anyway folks, I'm sure you're eager to read and comment on this, so fire away. I'm looking forward to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I in no way shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters/locations/etc. I do not make any profit from this story.**

 **I own all copyright to the OC characters Darren, Kili, Aya, Trin and the OC children that will be featured in this story.**

 **This story is rated M for language, adult situations, and some sexual content.**

* * *

 **Ch II**

It had been a few days since Darren and Joey had announced they were expecting, and naturally it was taking everyone a bit of effort to understand the situation.

"So how exactly is Joey pregnant again?" Mokuba asked one morning at breakfast. "Not the wish granting part, I get that much. I mean how exactly is he carrying the baby? He doesn't exactly have the parts for it."

Darren opened his mouth to answer and then closed it again. He and Joey shared a confused look with each other as they themselves didn't quite understand it either.

"I believe I can explain that the best," Leviathan said as she suddenly appeared in the room, making everyone except Darren jump. He was quite used to her popping up like that from his days in Atlantis, so he calmly picked up his coffee and took a sip. "Given the rather unique circumstances about his pregnancy, I altered Joey's body just a touch. The night he and Darren made the wish, I created a womb inside Joey, right where a female's rests. Mind you, it's just the womb itself, no ovaries or vaginal canal. The spell was made so that every time they got together, Darren's seed would be transported mystically to the womb where a single egg of Joey's would rest. That way everything was all ready to go once conception took place. Now of course, the baby is going to have to be born via surgery. But worry not dears, you still get to experience the joy of labor. Once that baby's ready to come out, they're going to be looking for an exit, so I'm quite sure you'll feel the womb contracting and such as it tries to expel it's occupant."

Before anyone could ask any follow up questions, the goddess vanished, once again not surprising Darren. "There you have it everyone, all the information on the subject you're going to get out of her," he said with a little chuckle, picking up his morning newspaper.

Clearly Mokuba looked like he wanted to say more, but Allister put his hand over his lover's. "That's more than enough information babe. For some things in life, just take them as they come and enjoy the miracle that they are." As if to make his point all the clearer, he glanced over at his little brother Mikey who Darren had brought back to life months ago. He certainly wasn't going to be the one to question such a wonderful gift.

* * *

Later that day, while Darren and Joey were out doing some shopping for the baby's room, and Mikey was with the tutor Darren had hired to bring the boy up to speed on the way the world was these days, Mokuba approached Allister as the older male worked on a new deck.

The tall redhead looked up from his deck at his petite lover and smiled. "What's up Mokuba? You want to have a kid too?" he teased a little.

"No, nothing like that, at least not yet. I was thinking we should put some real thought into planning our wedding actually," Mokuba said as he plopped down beside Allister and leaned on his shoulder.

"I suppose you're right," Allister agreed, setting aside his cards. "I'm thinking having it in the winter would be wonderful, you look so beautiful in the snow."

Mokuba blushed a little at that and recalled how... feisty Allister had gotten when they'd taken a private ski trip to the mountains last year when Mokuba had taken a tumbled into the snow and gotten the powdery flakes in his hair. "And we could hold it right here at the manor, it certainly gets enough snow. We just going to invite everyone?"

"Yeah. Can't really afford to let anyone feel left out. Do you know who you want to help with the main planning?"

Mokuba thought for a moment. "How about we give Rebecca a call? I mean, she's a genius, so planning a wedding should be a piece of cake for her."

Allister nodded, his crimson locks, down to his chin these days, bouncing. "Good idea. I've no idea when it comes to stuff like this." He turned to Mokuba and pulled the young teen into his arms with a quick kiss to his lips. "But I think the real important question is are you going to wear a dress to our wedding?"

* * *

Darren and Joey stood in the baby store at the mall. They were currently looking over gender neutral baby clothes since they didn't know what they were having yet and wouldn't know for several weeks, if they bothered finding out at all. Every now and then Joey would pluck up an outfit and hold it out to Darren as they discussed the sorts of things they might like to put in the baby's room.

Their little date was interrupted by the sound of a familiar, if sometimes unwelcome, voice. "Joey-boy! Darren-boy! What a lovely treat finding you two here," Pegasus said, brushing some of his long purple hair from the right side of his face as he approached the pair.

Darren's eyes and narrowed at the sight of Kili's older boyfriend and noted with a touch of irritation that said teen was striding along behind the eccentric billionaire. It wasn't that he disliked Pegasus persay, or the age difference between them- after all, who was he to judge when he was millennia old and married to a young man not even two decades old yet?

No, he supposed his dislike of Pegasus came from the fact that Darren was Kili's guardian and who wanted to see their kid hook up with a flamboyant weirdo? "What is it you want Pegasus?" he asked, keeping his voice calm and pulling Joey against his side to further calm himself. Placing his hand on the blond's hip certainly went a great deal to soothing his inner parent.

"A little bird told me that something most wondrous has happened. It seems that you and Joey-boy are expecting aren't you? Got a little Atlantean bun in a modern oven have we now?" The CEO was brimming with amusement at the very idea. "I say I might be able to make some new cards on the very concept alone."

"Do it and you're a dead man," Darren grumbled under his breath.

"Anyway, when I heard the good news, I just had to hunt you two down and offer my services in whatever way I can to help with this glorious situation." Suddenly, Pegasus' eye widened as an idea occurred to him. "I know, I'll design the little prince or princess' room!"

Joey looked up at Darren, who honestly looked like he was ready to vomit at the idea of having Pegasus around so much, so he leaned up to kiss his husband's cheek and then turned back to Pegasus. "We'd be most grateful for that. There's already going to be so much to do for when the baby comes, having that taken off our hands is going to be a big help."

"Splendid! I shall begin preparations at once." Taking Kili's hand, Pegasus strode away towards the food court, already taking a cell phone from the inner pocket of his suit jacket.

Once they were out of sight, Darren released a heavy sigh. "Dear gods give me strength."

"Now be nice," Joey chided. "He's a weirdo, yeah. But he knows kids and fun. Plus it's one less thing we have to worry about.

"I suppose you're right. That man just rubs me the wrong way, and not just because he's dating Kili. I've never liked him or his unusual ways."

"You have rooms in your house designed after Duel Monsters, you're not much better," Joey teased.

Darren gave a little smirk. "You're going to pay for that one," he said, pulling his puppy against him and giving him a crushing kiss.

* * *

A few weeks later, life was fairly quiet around the manor, even with the work crews Pegasus had brought in to help in changing up the room that had been designated for the baby. Well, quiet save for Joey's rather fierce morning sickness. But then, that male body wasn't meant for this sort of thing, so what could one really have expected? He and Darren had wanted to experience the miracle of pregnancy, so their wish had been granted to quite an extent.

Not wanting to see his beautiful husband suffer so much, Darren had called in a friend of theirs to stay on as something as a live-in obstetrician. It was going to be so much easier this way than paying huge amounts of money to keep someone's mouth shut. Or killing them once it was all over, Darren could honestly have gone either way on the matter, but a look from Joey had told him it was a very unfunny joke on his part.

A knock on the front door had the prince leaving his study and striding to it. "Must be them," he told Joey as the blond came up to join him, his pallor not looking so good.

When Darren opened the door, Mai was standing outside waiting. "So what's this big emergency you called me over for?" she asked in her Southern American drawl. Not everyone had been informed of Joey's condition yet, as they felt it might be best to wait with some folks.

"Well it's not much an emergency as an emerging and pressing need for a medical professional on the premises," Darren started to explain.

"You do remember I'm a plastic surgeon right? I've only so much actual medical training."

"Yes, but I thought you might have just enough to help monitor a pregnancy."

"Pregnancy? I mean, I suppose I could. So you guys hired a surrogate and want me around to make sure it stays quiet huh?" Mai's gaze finally shifted over to Joey and at the sight of his pallor, she rushed over to him. "Joey! What's wrong?"

Darren closed the door and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well here's where things get a bit... awkward. We didn't hire a surrogate persay and that's the reason Joey's not looking so well at the morning. Morning sickness is hitting him quite hard it seems."

It took a moment for the Atlantean's words to sink in, making Mai's eyes widen as comprehension dawned. "Y-you mean Joey's the one who's pregnant?" She whirled around to face Darren as she asked this, not bothering to question how. She'd seen enough magic crap to know there was clearly some mystical reason for this.

"It's what he wanted, and who am I to deny my husband anything? Leviathan assured us it should be a normal pregnancy, but I fear that because his body isn't meant to carry a fetus, some of the symptoms are going to keep hitting him rather strongly."

Any chiding Mai might have had for Darren about letting Joey go through with this died on her tongue at the way the prince was looking at his husband. A mixture of worry and pure love in those teal eyes went a good deal to quelling her anger at Joey being put at risk like this. "Alright, I'll help out. But I'm no obstetrician, I'm going to need an assistant or something to give me a hand with this."

Darren nodded. "I considered that and already placed a call. They should be here later tonight. For now, perhaps we should see about quelling the worst of this morning sickness and getting something to stay settled in Joey's stomach." He didn't wait for Mai's reply, but instead gathered the blond male into his strong arms and began carrying him off down the hall.

* * *

Serenity sat in the limo Darren had arranged to meet her at the airport. He wouldn't tell her over the phone what was going on, but something in the prince's tone told her that Joey really needed her right now. All Darren would say was that she finally had a chance now to help out her big brother like he'd helped her so much over the years.

"Don't worry Joey, I'm coming."

* * *

 **Author's Note: First, I want to thank everyone for their patience with how long this second chapter took me to get up. I'm really shooting from the hip with this story so just bear with me. But now onto what really matter's, how badly is Serenity going to kick Darren's ass when she finds out what he and Joey have done? I got twenty bucks that says she's going to castrate him personally. I mean, wouldn't you? And I'm honestly afraid to see what Pegasus will do to that baby room.**

 **I know some of you might question me for bringing Mai in for the obstetrician role, but what can I say? I don't know nothing about birthing no babies. And Rebecca's already going to be busy planning a wedding. So yeah, we work with what we've got.**

 **Looking forward to hearing your reviews on this latest installment and I hope the next one won't take me as long.**


End file.
